cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hispanic Confederation
This country is part of the Axis Sphere. |official_languages = Spanish |regional_languages = Portugese |demonym = Hispanic |government_type = Federal Republic and Democracy (Strong Democratic Tradition) |ruler = Che Adela |rulertitle = President |govthead = ''Fernando Marques |govttitle = Vice President |govtoff = Congress of Hispanic Peak |offtitle = Legislature |govtoff2 = Supreme Court of Hispanic Peak |offtitle2 = Judicial |govtoff3 = People's Branch of Hispanic Peak |offtitle3 = People's Branch |formation_date = June 22nd, 2012 |formation_event = Foundation |formation_date2 = July 5th, 2012 |formation_event2 = Constitution recognized |formation_event3 = |formation_date4 = |formation_event4 = |formation_date5 = |formation_event5 = |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = Christanity |national_animal = |area = 3,287,597 |population = 204,946,886 |ethnicity = Spanish |allies = United Coalition of Nations |currency = |gdpyear = |gdp = |gdppercapita = |literacy = |cctld = .fr |drivinglane = Right |dateformat = |time_zone = |footnotes = |portal = }} The Hispanic-Spanish Republic (also known as Hispanic Peak, HR, Hispanic Republic, HP, and Spanish Brazil) is a democratic anti-totalitarian hispanic nation located in South America. Its territory includes the mainland of Brazil. It has an exact area of 3,287,597 Square Miles. Hispanic Peak has over 184 million people. Many immigrants from the countries of Hispanic America like Mexico, Cuba, Venezuela, and even the Philippines have moved the HR For a better life. The Territory was originally Portuguese, but was taken over by Hispanics in 2012. Etymology Hispanic Peak was known to be named after ether the Highest Point in the Country or after the People. Hispanic is the countries main ethnicity. Peak stands for mountain. However, it was Che Adela's idea. He wanted a name that could fit. So He then Decided to just name it that. About Nation page (8/01/2012) Hispanic Peak is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 40 days old with citizens primarily of Spanish ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Hispanic Peak work diligently to produce Furs and Gems as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Hispanic Peak to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Hispanic Peak allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Hispanic Peak believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. The government of Hispanic Peak will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Relations With Other Countries Hispanic Peak has Some large allies . Its a forgiving nation that will forgive nations if they apologize for something they did. Also its largest export is Technology. If you want HP's Tech, Pay HP $3,000,000. Wars The H.R has no wars today. Hispanic Troops marching in the city of Gorgaga Tanks Parked at a military base Formation In the 1990s, The Citizens of Spain decided to revolt against the monarchy of spain. The King was sent into execution, and the country was sent into Anarchy. It was eventually resolved and the country was controlled by 2 groups, The Nationalists and the National Socialists. Fighting Broke out in 2000 and lasted 12 years. During this time, Battles were Fierce and Bloody. Israel and Portugal annouced its support for the Nationalists. One of the most important battles was the Battle of San Ricardo. The war ended in 2012 and Hispanic Peak was formed. It has currently joined Numbers of Alliances. Hispanic Peak's Standing Army and Military Even though HP is peaceful (most of the time) it still has a strong military divided by branches. Hispanic Military Ground Army Branch (HMGAB) The HMGA is the military branch for battles and Invasions on the ground. The soldiers are well trained to keep the battles HP Victorious A chance to win. Also the soldiers at home are cheered on by the entire population of HP, to show how much we love the soldiers. Hispanic Sea Military Branch ''(HSMB) The HSM is the military branch for sea. This includes Navy, Submarines, and Battleships. However it currently has no sea military, so this branch will take place soon in the decade. Hispanic Aircraft Military Branch (HAMB) The HAMB is the military branch for air. if battling isn't an option, then the HAMB will be used to attack the nation and the enemies cities. It has 10 of a kind for each Aircraft, 20 Fighter Aircraft, and 30 Bombing Aircraft, 10 of each kind. So This Branch has 50 aircraft. This branch will grow larger soon as HP buys more aircraft. Hispanic Missile and Nuclear Launch Site Branch (HMNLSB) This is the branch where HP Launches Missiles and Nuclear weapons. There is really not much to say about this branch. Only that this branch can cause the most damage. Economy HP has a very large economy, and exports lots of goods for money, so it is very rich. Some of its largest exports include: Technology Furs Gems Beer Rubber Valuable Spice Plants Toys and Items Its Companies are all time big and The future for Hispanic Peak seems bright as people in Hispanic Peak are earning more and more as time goes by and the stock market seems healthy. Despite collecting lots of money, the goverment supports Tax Cuts and will continue to support Tax Cuts. It has a capitalist economy and does not like communism but will still trade with communist countries. ---- Politcal Parties Since HP is a Democracy, the nation is divided into political parties. Here is the list of political parties. Hispanic Workers Party New Republic Party Single Party Communist Party Of Hispanic Peak Peoples Libertarian Party No Political Party Transitional Government Party Holidays and National Events Hispanic Peak had some holdays, even non-christian ones despite being a christian believing nation. The holidays are by date order. Janurary 1st = New years eve Janurary 6th = 3 Kings day Feburary 17th = UCoN day Feburary 29th = Extra day (every 4 years) March 17 = St. Patricks Day April 1 = Trickster Day April 5 = Earth Day April 21 = Laws and Protest Day April 22 = Easter May 8 = Mothers Day May 13 = Daughters day June 16 = Fathers day June 20 = Son's day June 22 = Independence Day July 9 = Take your children to work day July 14 = Military Day October 31 = Halloween November 26 = Thanksgiving December 24 = Christmas EVE December 25 = Christmas December 26 = Boxing Day December 31 = New Years EVE Symbols of Hispanic Peak Hispanic Peak has many symbols, each with its own purpose, and those are used around for holidays, birthdays, dedications, speeches, and even more. Hispanic Peak has a list of symbols that they use in special days. The National flag of HP Peace Doves Seal The President Himself Citizens Red Geography, climate and environment With an area larger than france, hispanic peak is filled with forest. It has lots of wildlife, despite have a low enviorment level. Hispanic Peak's highest point is Hispanic peak (which the nation is named after) and is about 3/4 the size of the highest mountain and is a national landmark of HP. Its wet sometimes, like the weather of the floridian peninsula, becuase its always raining. Sometimes it can get very hot, even when it is not close to the equator of planet bob. Sometimes, although it is very rare, it might snow. It has lakes and rivers, which provide water for the citizens. National Landmarks and beauty HP wasn't a dull boring country. Instead, it had beauty that can attract thousands of tourists into the country . These landmarks include, mountains, statues, the president's house, and more. Religion Hispanic Peak is a christian nation, most of their people are believers of jesus christ. However a recent statistics check, saw that 23% (or over 1/5th) of all hispanics are non-christian believers. There are also jews, muslims, hindus, and others to. 77% of all hispanics are christian believers. About 4% of citizens don't believe in any religion. The Hispanic National Anthem The Hispanic National Anthem Is Called 'Finska Rytteriets Marsch'. Lyrics The snowy north is our fatherland; there our hearth crackles on the stormy beach. There our sinewy arm grew by the sword, there our chest burned with faith and honour. We watered our snorting horse in the Neva's bath; he swam across the Vistula as happy as to a feast, he carried our avenging steel over the Rhine, he drank the emperor's toast from the Danube. And if we ride forth over ash and gravel, from the hoofs spring sparks of light, each cut glimmers like a ray of sun and freedom proceeds from the thundering Pole. Take heart, you who dwell in darkness and chains! We’re coming, we’re coming, we will free your hand. Slaves do not sigh in our frosty North; freeborn we ride into the field for God’s word. At Breitenfeld we took Pappenheim into our arms; we wrote on Kronenberg’s armour our name; we burnt Tilly’s beard grey at Lech; we bled with our King’s blood at Lützen’s hedge. And if we ride far from our northern track, to glowing grapes and bleeding wounds, then the trumpets call the message of our victory. Cut them down, brave ranks! Forward! With us is God. Allies Hispanic Peak is mainly a diplomatic nation, And has large allies which is on the list below. 3DS fans Israeli Territories Usagi Pacific America Namayan kingdom of india Hinland Link http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=501466 Category:Green team